The man I met beforehand
by ThenTheresThisOne
Summary: Reid has a thing for the new guy nick. Reid and MaleO.C


I met him on a weekend, My first day off, met him in a small coffee shop. He was just so hansom and charming, I couldn't resist saying hello. His dark wavy hair seemed so neat and messy at once, sharp blue eyes that could almost stair into my soul. I love how his smile dances along his olive toned skin and his well tailored suit clings to his body. His name was Nick I never got his last name. I never seen him again during the rest of my weekend only that one time when we bought coffee. Walking back into work that week I never thought I'd meet him again and here of all places. Morgan was introducing him to everyone then he noticed me standing there staring. "Hey Reid" he smiles and waves at me and they start to walk over, Morgan following along behind him "nice seeing you again Reid, what a coincidence meet you here of all places." he shakes my hand and I'm speechless, I never noticed his slight Brookland accent. Morgan looks from me to him "you've both already met?" I regain my senses "um yeah at a coffee shop during the weekend..." I trial off. "So you two have already met then I don't need to introduce you both." Morgan takes off. Leaving me alone with Nick. I notice I'm still holding his hand and let go "oh- sorry about that" I've never felt so flustered in my whole life. "I don't mind." he flashes another smile at me. "Well I'm going to check out the place Morgan said he'd show me around maybe we'll talk more later." he says I step aside a bit "oh sure talk to you later." he catches up with Morgan and I couldn't help but watch as he walked away. Garcia notices me watching him and briskly walks over to me. "Oh my god, you we're totally just checking out the new guy!" she's beaming at the notion "So do you have a thing for him, I need answers spit it out." blinking "I don't got any answers I just feel a little attracted to him that's all." " uh oh."she's pointing behind me, I feel the blood suddenly rush to my face and my heart start to race a little when I turn and notice him and Morgan standing next to me. We're all speechless staring wide eyed at each other. "Uh-" I'm so embarrassed and flustered speechless even, I just want to run out of here right now. Hotchis call everyone in to the round room just then and I'm relieved. We started the case and caught the un sub a few days later all that time I'm feeling awkward having the guys look at me and make little playful jokes about me and nick getting together I tried concentrating on the case and not on Nick. Sitting at my desk the day after the case is closed finally, I feel drained. I feel that nick was avoiding me as much as I was avoiding him, it's not as if I'm going to act on my feelings. I see him and Garcia talking and glancing my way once, I wonder what that's about. End of the day finally all the paperwork is done. I'm taking off for the night I'm just stepping out side of the building and just outside I see nick leaning against his car outside the agency's front doors. He looks up when he sees me coming and waves me over, I of course look behind me wondering if I'm mistaken. But I'm the only one there so I slowly walkover towards him. It's late what dose he need me for? Why am I delaying so long to get to him? So many questions going through my head all at once, battling from positive questions to negative ones. I'm a few feet away from him when he spoke up "Hey doctor Reid can I speak to you it's importan..." he trials off and lifts off from leaning on his car. "Talk about what?" I question. "Want to go for a drive it not anything bad I promise you." he smiles that dashing smile again. "Uh sure I guess" I'm uncertain of what will happen. I get into the passenger seat and he climbs into the driver seat, I start to ask what's this is about "so what did you want to talk abou-!" I'm cut off suddenly with his mouth pressed to mine he pulls away, I didn't have time to shut my eyes or respond. "Sorry, I just wanted to get that off my chest during this whole case." he's inches away from my face. I can feel his breath on me his eyes piercing. It's not enough so I put my hands to the sides of his face quickly and kiss him again deeply and needy he motions me to part my lips with his tunge. We keep kissing like this for a really long time. I'm practically climbing on top of him hands going through his hair and chests inches apart. We stop to catch are breathes. "Uh mm...I think we should go someplace." he managed mumbles out. I'm still practically on him my hands tangled in his hair, foreheads pressed together "yeah that sounds good..." I give him another lingering kiss. "my place sounds like a good place..." I throw out a suggestion. And capture his lips again. Nick is tugging at the end of my shirt. He grabs my hips and seats me back down in the passenger seat. Grabbing hold of the stirring weel. He leans his head back and takes a breather. "So? do you live near by?" he exhaled out slowly. "Do you live close by?" I ask back because I feel like my place is too long a drive. "Yeah my apartment is a few blocks away." I in hail a deep breath trying to calm myself down a bit. "Let's go to your place."

We finally made it to his apartment after what felt like hours grabbing the elevator too his floor. We couldn't help it so we continue where we left off, he pinned me against the elevator wall, his hands slipping up my sides under my shirt. "Your so beautiful..." he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine I whimper feeling his thumbs rubbing circles along my ribs. When the doors opened on his floor we're quickly walking down the hall not wanting to waste anymore time. His hand at the small of my back guiding me into his apartment shutting the door behind us. We're in the hall pulling off each others clothes mouths pressed together making our way down the hallway. He opens a door behind me and pushes me in, I pull him and swing him around so I'll land on top of him on the bed and I do land on top of him our lips never parting, my legs are straddling his hips. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer so he could slide my hips over his and I moan long and hard. We continue to do this for a couple minutes slowly tell it's not enough. I place my hands on his Bare chest and push myself up to un buckle his belt "R-Reid?" slipping it off in one swoop. I'm grabbed and Suddenly my back is against the bed spread he's pinning my hands above my head. I don't struggle I just let him take control, kissing my neck and chest, letting out moans and curses when he hits a sensitive spot. He's sliding our lower body's together. Only stopping his moments to remove my belt and pants, throwing them aside leaving on my boxers. I'm suddenly aware of what's happening and of how exposed I feel. "Your so beautiful Reid..." he says while staring at my almost naked body appreciating my lean but slightly tone abdomen. I avoid looking at his face directly. He nibbles at my collarbone "My pretty Reid..." I whimper out a small moan. Feeling like I'm on fire burning up I roll my hips up against his making him shudder and moan. "Nick st-stop teasing me." He let's go of my wrists and grabs my hips to hold them down. He sits up pulling of his own pants a look of relief showing on his face and a small sigh to go along with it. He smirks, face flushed and breathing heavily. He pulls off his boxers then mine. I immediately I turn three shades redder trying not to look down there. Nick sees this and chuckles a bit, grabbing my left hand, he places my hand on the side of his face and kisses my palm. Placing our bodies closer together writhing against each other, I spread my legs wider and wider. My nails digging into his back and i'm just a moaning mess "N-Nick faster! Harder!" I cry out between moans. Nick's face is buried in my neck he's calling my name our lower half's rubbing against each other. We're both so hard it almost agonising. He kisses me deep again and we're both pushed over the edge moaning as we confirm to kiss. His movements slow down riding it out. He lefts himself up to collapse next to me. Trying desperately to catch our breathes. He pulls me in closer to his body i'm practically on top of him. "I've wanted to do that since we got back." he breathes out. I just hum against his chest feeling suddenly drained and tired. He pulls the blanket around him and rolls us both over to be wrapped up together I laugh a little landing too his right side. I'm still being held by him feeling content. We drift off into sleep. I awoke the next to a text message tone, I sit up and located my phone which was still in my pants pocket I pull out the phone. It's from Garcia -"I saw you leave with New guy last night! I want all the details when you get in!"- I smile and placed my phone on the night stand and crawl back to Nick's side not wanting to go into work just yet.


End file.
